


Ladies Bingo: Column One

by Merfilly



Series: Ladies Bingo Round Five [1]
Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel, Lost Boys (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: First drabbles from the current round of Ladies Bingo on Dreamwidth.





	1. Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> Published on pillowfort.io as part of a daily challenge to myself

In a different world, a lost waif seduced a lonely mother over…

Lucy knew this was wrong, knew she shouldn't have let the girl keep pulling at her heart strings. She should have put an end to it the moment she realized the girl was developing a crush.

Star needed someone, though. So Lucy set limits, limits that eroded as steadily as her control over Michael had with this move.

Lucy's caring nature protected her from Star, when the 'waif' failed to make the kill as planned.

David was far less kind, to either of them, as the boys cheered.


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaeden and Ahsoka share a moment

Kaeden traced the faint scars along Ahsoka's forearms, testimony to a hard life. She then leaned in, letting her lips find the traces of violence, working along them with gentleness. 

When she stopped, she looked up to find Ahsoka's eyes fully on her, and Kaeden smiled.

"A little hero worship goes a long way?" she asked.

"I'm not a hero, Kaeden," Ahsoka told her, before reaching out, drawing her in closer.

"You don't get to decide that," Kaeden answered. "The ones whose lives you changed? They get to decide that."

"But — "

Kaeden kissed her, ending the protest, and the thinking.


	3. Foreigner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women reassure Ayla.

"You shouldn't let them bother you over the way you speak," Crozie said, helping mind the young ones alongside Ayla and Nezzie. "You're stronger than they are, and they envy that."

"I do not understand envy," Ayla admitted, even as the words soothed something in her.

"Most good people don't, not really," Nezzie told her. "But Crozie is right. You came from far away, with much pain. That you live, so Blessed by the Mother, is reason to feel pride, not shame for your speech."

"Pride is not bad?"

"Not as little as you show it, Ayla," Nezzie said warmly.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper chides the music choice, but Natasha just rolls with her own plan.

"If Tony hears you playing that, he'll mock your musical taste for days," Pepper said, as the strains of 'The Final Countdown' blared from Nat's radio.

"Then maybe I'll weaponize it and other hair metal bands to drive him crazy," Natasha said, reaching out to snag Pepper's wrist and pull her closer. "What about you, Pepper? What should I be playing when we have our date tonight?"

"I don't remember setting a date tonight," Pepper said, but her eyes lit up.

"I'm setting it now," Natasha said, stealing a kiss to seal it.

Pepper moaned, pushing closer, forgetting about music.


	5. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé comes to collect her daughter from Bail

_In a world where Padmé escaped Vader…_

The operative only known as The Voice slips into the diner, waiting for her contact here. After a single drink has been slowly sipped to nearly nothing, he comes in, with a slim girl at his side, looking so like she had expected.

After all, her contact has said it has been difficult to hide the parental heritage.

"You made it," she says softly as they join her.

"The droids are outside," the man says.

The girl is studying her, and so she speaks.

"Leia, I am your mother."

"I know," she answers.


End file.
